Real Work
by Xalthir
Summary: [M x M, Sexual Acts] With the attacks against Overwatch lately, Jack calls a meeting. It's necessary, he feels, to instate some protocol so they can minimize injury and rebuild their good name. Of course, he's not counting on Gabriel showing up but when he's confronted in the hallway things go differently than he had intended.


He checked the mirror one more time and dammit if the tuft of hair wasn't poking up again. His face turned sour and he hurriedly lapped at his palm, pressing the soaked flat against his crown in an attempt to settle the unruly cowlick.

Jack pulled away slowly and cautiously, ready to press back down if he saw it spiking up. He waited, hand floating inches away, and once he'd determined that there wasn't a chance of his now corrected look suddenly being soiled he sighed wincing at his reflection.

Though he was hardly thirty-six, he had the eyes of a worn man. Graying hair crept up his sideburns and the thin beginnings of wrinkles and crow's feet showed themselves with anything but a neutral expression. Sure, he was handsome and _mostly_ blonde. With a carved chin, soft lips and nose, he was definitely still attractive, but that didn't make up for the fact that he was aging as quickly as milk.

The thought passed, however. He left his bathroom and gathered his papers. The meeting was soon.

A whirring mechanical tone rang out as a scanner opened by his door, he laid his palm flat against it and grabbed his ID. A green light blinked above the doorway and with a hiss it opened.

There were a few things that he needed to cover. The recent attacks from outside organizations were beginning to pick up and that meant that security measures would need to be doubled up to ensure the safety of Overwatch and their associates.

Measures such as grouping up when leaving the building, making sure that interviews were handled with a certain procedure, and lowering outside activity.

That one he wasn't keen on getting into, the crew was already bottled up in HQ often enough that more time was likely to drive them to madness. But it really couldn't be helped.

He mulled over the rest of the papers, turning them patiently as he approached the elevator when suddenly he heard a loud thud and jumped, stepping back, blinking.

An arm was blocking his path. It belonged, naturally, to Gabriel.

"Hey sweet pea, where are you going?" He teased with a voice as thick and predatory as the man behind it.

Gabriel was a wall of pure power. His body was toned and carved and dark skin struggled over rolling muscle. A certain gleam in his eye was present, one that Jack was more than familiar with, and the lack of any gear let him know that his friend had no intentions of making the meeting today. It was standard for the team to show up in parade dress.

"Gabriel, come on, you _have_ to come to these meetings." Jack said, stepping around him.

"And what if I don't want to? What are you gonna do about it pretty boy?"

Jack felt his blood begin to boil and he turned. "I don't have time for this right now, I have to get downstairs and do some actual work."

Gabriel snorted.

"I mean it Gabriel, you need to be there today or some serious repercussions are gonna be headed your way. You've been skipping out far too long. Everyone else shows up." He said, throwing an arm out, papers rustling, voice climbing.

Gabriel's eyebrow cocked and he pulled himself away from the wall, closing the distance to Jack in two stride.

With a sudden jerk his whole palm was wrapped tightly around Jack's crotch, fondling him through his pants. "Huh, would you look at that- finally growing a pair of nuts are we?" Gabriel said, breath falling over Jack's ear.

Goosebumps crawled against Jack's skin.

Gabriel leaned in, lips lapping the cusp of Jack's ear and rolling against the top, down to the earlobe. Jack's eyes rolled back, a near drunken heat and soreness consuming his flesh. Dammit. "N-no." He panted, hands digging into Gabriel's hips and thighs. The man's teeth were being buried in Jack's neck and he was being pulled towards a room off the hallway.

Gabriel opened up the utility closet and threw Jack in, undoing his belts as he did so.

With a foot he closed the door.

Jack spun around, red-faced and annoyed. "I don't have time-"

"Save it, cupcake." Gabriel said, pushing the soldier against the shelves. "Your little bitch ass wants cock, so get up and get it." He pushed his lips to Jack's.

Their tongues rolled around each other in a fit of dominance, both trying to gain the upper hand in the exchange. Gabriel had a grip on Jack's jacket and was able to push deeper into the kiss, scraping the back of Jack's teeth gently.

He managed to free his cock and once again gave Jack a hard shove against the shelves, earning a grunt from his partner. "Come on, _boy_."

Jack's body ached, a feeling that he hated. Or had grown to hate, rather. Gabriel always did this shit when he was busy. He always found him on the way to something and made Jack fuck him. Not this time, _no_.

Jack's face tightened and he made for the door, but Gabriel snatched his throat and bore his teeth. "Get that ass _out_ , Jack!" He said, throwing the soldier back again. A spurt of pre leapt off the head with the exertion.

Jack gasped, hitting the shelves knocked the wind loose.

One hand went up to grip the shelves behind and he struggled to hoist himself up.

Defeatedly he worked his pants off his hips and turned around, spreading his palms, presenting his rear.

Gabriel admired it for a moment before clicking his teeth. "No no, you're gonna do the work. I'm _far too tired_."

Jack peered over his shoulder and gave Gabriel a desperate and pleading look.

All he got back was a smirk.

He turned around and studied the room. There were shelves, he supposed, he might be able to use those.

He reached back, testing the weight figuring that they'd keep him as long as he was steady.

With a grunt he hoisted himself up and stuck his legs out. Gabriel wrapped his arms around them.

Jack's abs burned almost immediately. He had to squeeze them to keep himself from wobbling and slipping. The potential bruise on his head made him nervous, but he lined up Gabriel's member and then gasped, taking the length in one push.

Gabriel grinned, leaning his head back with a soft sigh and letting his lids fall lazily over his eyes. He playfully watched the man make hungry dips against the shelves of the closet to get as much of Gabriel's dick as he could.

Though to Jack, Gabriel might as well have been invisible. His focus was honed on completing the job at hand, his own cock standing on end as he churned his body against the groin.

The sound of the rattling shelves came off like cicadas, the heavy breathing of both men like panting dogs.

Thick pressure in his ass robbed Jack of comfort, but the bouncing and slapping of his balls brought him a sense of ecstasy. His breath was shallow and he felt lightheaded but he kept as quiet as he could. This kind of stuff couldn't get out, he'd never hear the end of it.

Gabriel observed his partner's reservations for a bit longer. A near animal smile crossed his face. For a moment he looked only like a villan. "Ah! Jack! You fuck!" He howled.

Jack's pale face flushed even farther. His gaze, tortured, was locked on the now moaning Gabriel and he tightened his rear, picking up the pace. He had to finish this or someone would find out, but Gabriel was steadily screaming like a siren.

Jack's thighs, arms, core, and ass burned as he worked Gabriel's thick member, its shaft throbbing against his walls.

It was almost soothing, he thought, but he craved that climax. The feeling of hot, thick cum rolling into his ass and filling him to the brim. The sweet warmth that would hit him like a hot shower and roll against his legs, carrying him through the day.

His cock twitched just thinking about it.

Gabriel 's voice rose out of nowhere. Suddenly he was growling out of pleasure and real, hearty moans replaced his toying. Sweat was running down his brow. Almost desperately his hands found Jack's thighs and he tightly curled them in, hips rolling aggressively.

"Hrmph!" Gabriel grunted, basing the man, yanking hard on his legs, pulling him back.

Jack felt the restriction and suddenly the cock in his ass throbbed. He felt it start, the sound of slick liquid pouring forth, barely audible, as cum filled his rear.

Jack threw his head back and closed his eyes as his aching asshole was stuffed to the brim with Gabriel's seed.

Gabriel grinned and separated from Jack's ass gently, cum dripping onto the floor as he effectively un-corked it. One of Jack's cheeks recieved a hard slap from below before Gabriel leaned down and pushed himself into a kneel. He coiled his hand around Jack's cock and then masterfully pulled it into his lips, tongue working the shaft and head.

Tension built before Jack could gasp and he lasted seconds. Between the fire in his muscles, the cum in his ass that was dripping down his thigh, and the hot mouth on his rod he stood no chance at lasting a respectable amount of time.

He hardly had time to catch his balance and throw a hand into the black mess that was Gabriel's hair.

Gabriel, in typical fashion, drank it all down and didn't spill a drop. He popped off the member with a grin, stroking the now flaccid cock. "Cute boy." He purred, kissing Jack's nuts.

Jack sighed, giving his friend a soft squeeze on the shoulder and then made to leave. He had a meeting to get to.

Gabriel snatched the handle and simply closed the door, shaking his head. "There's plenty _real work_ for you to do right here."


End file.
